A binocular head mounted display (HMD) is a display device that can be used to present stereoscopic images to a user, enabling a virtual reality (VR) environment. Rendering stereoscopic images and performing any necessary processing on those images before display may be computational intensive for complex scenes. As screen resolutions for head-mounted displays (HMDs) increase, the computational resources required to render images for the display also increase.